Nowadays, mice, keyboards and earphones become essential peripheral devices of computer systems. Conventionally, these peripheral devices are communicated with the host computer via wire linkage. The wire linkage is very troublesome and inconvenient because an additional signal wire is employed to connect the computer with the peripheral device. For solving these drawbacks, wireless peripheral devices are developed to communicate with the host computer according to a wireless transmission technology. Since no additional wire is required to connect the wireless peripheral devices with the host computer, the space utilization is enhanced.
Take a wireless mouse for example. The signals generated from the wireless mouse are transmitted to the host computer according to wireless communication protocol. The wireless mouse has a wireless emitter therein for emitting a wireless signal. When the wireless mouse is operated, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is used for receiving the wireless signal issued from the wireless mouse. Nowadays, with increasing development of wireless communication technologies, the volume of the wireless signal receiver is largely reduced and convenient for portability. Due to the reduced volume, the probability of losing the wireless signal receiver is increased. For a purpose of solving such a problem, it is important to provide a storing structure for storing a wireless signal receiver therein.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic perspective view illustrating a wireless mouse having a storing structure for storing a wireless signal receiver therein. The upper housing 1 of the wireless mouse may be uplifted to accommodate the wireless signal receiver 2 into the receiving portion thereof. Generally, the upper housing and the lower housing of the wireless mouse are combined via corresponding studs and screws. Before wireless signal receiver 2 is accommodated within the receiving portion, the upper housing should be detached from the lower housing to expose the receiving portion. If the process of removing/inserting the wireless signal receiver from/into the receiving portion of the wireless mouse is repeatedly done for a long term, the studs may be abraded. Due to the reduced strength of the studs, the upper housing is no longer secured fixed on the lower housing vie the studs. Moreover, frequent operations of detaching the upper housing from the lower housing are not user-friendly.
FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view of another wireless mouse having a storing structure for storing a wireless signal receiver therein. The wireless mouse 3 has a receiving portion 4 for accommodating the wireless signal receiver 5 therein. After the wireless signal receiver 5 is detached from the wireless mouse 3, an entrance of the receiving portion 4 is exposed. The entrance of the receiving portion 4 is detrimental to the overall aesthetic appearance of the wireless mouse 3. If no additional sheltering door is used for sheltering the entrance of the receiving portion 4, the inner components of the wireless mouse 3 are possibly contaminated. Moreover, for fixing the receiving portion 4 in the receiving portion 4, a fixing element such as a doorlock element is disposed in the receiving portion 4. After the wireless signal receiver 5 is accommodated within the receiving portion 4, the wireless signal receiver 5 is clasped and fixed by the doorlock element. For withdrawing the wireless signal receiver 5, the doorlock element is disengaged from the receiving portion 4 by exerting an external force toward the doorlock element. Since the doorlock element is not cost-effective, the cost of the whole wireless mouse is increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a wireless mouse having a storing structure for storing a wireless signal receiver therein, in which the storing structure has an aesthetic appearance and is cost-effective.